


Self Conscious

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can I request a one shot where the reader is eating dinner but one of the winchesters makes a rude comment about the reader’s weight which messes with their self esteem so one angel (Gabe?) Makes them feel better (my brother called me fat & useless) AND In desperate need of Gabriel! Can I have a fic where the reader is self conscious about her weight and at Thanksgiving (or Christmas) dinner she only nibbles on food and Gabe notices and it gets super fluffy when everyone leaves and maybe some smut?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self Conscious

Warnings: The Winchesters making rude comments about the reader’s weight, reader is self conscious about their weight, smut

Fic:

Holiday dinners always made you self conscious. While other people were piling food onto their plates, you tried to watch what you ate. It didn’t seem fair that some people, like Dean, could eat a whole pie and not gain a pound while others, like you, could nibble on some ham or one side dish or another and gain five.

“Is that all you’re eating?” Sam asks examining your plate.

“Yeah, why?” you ask, looking down at your nearly empty plate before looking to Sam’s and then Dean’s, both piled with food. Cas sits off next to Sam, opting not to eat anything since all he can taste is molecules. Gabe sits right next to you, skipping dinner and heading straight to dessert.

“We didn’t think you were watching your weight is all,” Dean says, shrugging his shoulders before shoveling a fork full of food into his mouth.

“Oh,” you say quietly, hurt by their comments. Out of the four of them, only Gabe seems to notice how the comments have affected you. He gives you a sympathetic look before glaring at Dean. You suffer through dinner, trying to seem cheerful, but it’s hard when you know that other people are silently judging you.

“Don’t you want some dessert?” Dean asks when you’ve finished your meal.

“No, thanks anyway,” you answer, “I had enough to eat.”

“Come on Y/N,” Sam says, “It’s the holidays. That gives you more of a reason to indulge than on any other day.”

“I think I’d rather just go to my room,” you say, even more hurt than before. You knew they probably weren’t trying to be mean, but that didn’t change how their comments made you feel.

“Do you realize what you two just did?” you hear Gabe whisper angrily as you leave towards your room. It’s only when you’ve reached your room that you let yourself get upset. You change into your pajamas, a t-shirt and sweats, before climbing into bed and pulling the sheets up around you.

There’s a knock on your door and you remain silent. “Y/N?” you hear Gabe’s voice call. You don’t respond. “Hey Sugar, it’s Gabe, can I come in?” he questions.

“I’d rather you didn’t,” you say, pulling the sheets up higher.

“Ok,” Gabe says, “But I’m gonna stay right here.” You hear his knuckle tapping the door. “You know they’re a couple of idiots right?” Gabe asks, “Everything they said was moronic.”

“They’re right though,” you say sadly, “I’m fat, I know that and they do too. You know it even if you don’t want to say it to my face. I’m pathetic.”

“Y/N,” Gabe says, “Just let me in, please.”

“Fine, whatever,” you say quietly. The next thing you know, Gabe is by your side, his arms wrapped around you.

“Y/N, what you’re saying about yourself just isn’t true,” Gabe says, trying to comfort you.

“You’re not blind,” you respond, “I mean all you have to do is look at me.”

“You’re right,” Gabe says, “I’m not blind and I am looking at you. Do you want to know what I see? Someone who’s perfect, even though they can’t see it. I look at you and I see someone who’s beautiful and strong. I see someone I love.“

"Pft,” you respond, “You’re just saying that, you don’t mean any of it.”

“You really don’t see it do you?” Gabe asks.

“Oh I see plenty,” you mumble.

“Y/N, stop,” Gabe says, “Please. I just said I love you and you didn’t even seem to notice.”

“Sure, as a friend,” you respond.

“Y/N, I am in love with you,” Gabe says, his hands cupping your cheeks and bringing your gaze to his.

“No you’re not,” you say quietly.

“Yes, I am,” Gabe corrects you before leaning in to press his lips to yours. His hand slides around to the base of your neck and holds you close as he deepens the kiss. Without even realizing it, your hands twist into his hair as his tongue slides against your bottom lip. Your lips part and Gabe takes the opportunity to slip his tongue into your mouth. You moan as Gabe’s tongue explores your mouth and Gabe swallows the sound hungrily. “Now do you believe me?” Gabe asks, breaking the kiss, his thumb running across your cheekbone.

“Not quite,” you laugh quietly, “I may need some more convincing.”

“Well I’ve got all night Sugar,” Gabe responds. The next thing you know, Gabe has you on your back with him covering over you. Gabe’s hands find yours and your fingers intertwine as he moves your hands above your head and holds them there. He leans in to kiss you again, leaving you breathless. It’s like he can’t get enough of you, his hands squeezing yours as he deepens the kiss.

“Gabe,” you moan as he releases your hands and lets his explore your body. You reach for him, fisting your hands into his shirt and pulling him closer.

Eventually, Gabe breaks the kiss and lets his lips move down to your neck. “Let’s get this out of the way,” Gabe says as his hand slides down your side and to the hem of your shirt.

Gabe sits up on his knees as his fingers slip beneath the fabric of your t-shirt. His hands pull your shirt over your head and the first thing you do is cover yourself up. You pull your knees up to your chest trying to hide yourself from his view.

“Y/N, I want to see you,” Gabe says, his fingertips sliding along your shoulders and down your arms.

“No you don’t,” you say, curling in on yourself even further.

“Here,” Gabe says, “Would it help if you saw me too?” He snaps his fingers and all of his clothing disappears, his hard cock springing free. “See what you do to me?” Gabe laughs, wrapping his hand around his cock. You can’t help but laugh with him. “This isn’t exactly fair,” Gabe says, “You’ve seen me, so I think it’s my turn to see you.” Slowly, you let your knees drop back down to the bed, but you keep your arms wrapped around you. Gabe lets his hands slide down your arms as he tries to coax your hands away from you. “It’s ok,” Gabe promises and you believe him. You let his hands pull yours away from your body and he smiles as he finally sees you. “You’re so beautiful,” Gabe says.

He presses you back against the bed before his hands begin to roam your body. You squirm and laugh as his fingertips tickle your skin. “Stop that,” you complain, pushing his hands away from your sides.

“I don’t want to,” Gabe says, taking your hands in his again, “I love to see you smile.”

“Gabe,” you whisper, blushing as he brings your hands up to his lips and kisses your knuckles.

“I love it when you blush too,” Gabe says with a smile. His hands continue sliding down your body to the waistband of your sweatpants. You lift your hips to help him as he pulls down your pants and panties. As soon as the material is gone, Gabe’s eyes rake over your body, taking in the sight before him. “I could kiss every inch of you,” Gabe says, his hands caressing your sides.

Gabe leans down above you and his lips instantly begin leaving kisses along your collarbone. Your hands tangle into his hair as his lips explore your body, moving lower and lower. When he reaches your chest, he takes one of your breasts into his hand and kneads the flesh. His lips make their way to your neglected breast, sucking the nipple between his lips and flicking the hardened bud with his tongue. When he’s satisfied with how you’re reacting to his touch, he continues leaving kisses down your body until he’s settled between your legs.

“Gabe,” you moan as he leaves a long lick along your slit. Your hips buck towards him as he sucks your clit between his lips.

“You taste delicious Sugar,” Gabe says, smirking against your skin, “I could stay down here for hours.”

“I need you,” you moan, tugging at his hair.

“Not exactly the three words I want to hear, but I’ll take it,” Gabe says as he crawls above you.

“I love you Gabe,” you say, a smile spreading across your face as you say the words.

“I love you too,” Gabe says, his lips capturing yours again as he intertwines his fingers with yours again. He guides your hands above your head as he settles himself between your legs. You can’t stop the moan escaping your lips as Gabe rocks himself against you. His cock slides through your damp folds, letting you feel just how hard you’ve made him. You draw your bottom lip between your teeth and squeeze his hands as he grinds himself against you, driving you crazy.

“Gabe, please,” you moan, pressing your hips against his. Gabe is happy to oblige. In one swift movement, he thrusts into you, filling and stretching you. He groans as he buries himself inside you, his hands squeezing yours.

Gabe captures your lips as he begins thrusting. Each stroke has you both moaning. Gabe slides one hand back down your body. His fingers hook behind your knee and draws your leg up around his waist. The new angle has him hitting your g-spot perfectly with each roll of his hips.

“Gabriel,” you try to moan, but Gabe swallows the sound hungrily. You lift your hips to meet him as you pull him in closer with your leg, pushing him deep inside you. Your hand finds its way to his back, pulling him closer.

“Mmm, Y/N,” Gabe groans. His thrusts pick up, becoming faster and rougher. “Love you,” Gabe mumbles, “Every inch of you.”

Your back arches from the bed as your stomach twists and coils, pushing you closer to Gabe. His lips break from yours as he nestles his face into the crook of your neck. You gasp as he delivers a particularly hard thrust. “Gabriel,” you moan, pressing the heel of your foot against his ass cheek to pull him closer.

“Y/N,” Gabe grunts, his cock throbbing against your walls. His thrusts become erratic as he twitches inside you. Gabe’s lips kiss your neck and shoulder as he squeezes your hand.

The knot in your stomach pulls tight as your walls flutter around him. “Gabriel,” you moan loudly as he thrusts faster, nearing his end, “Gabriel!” The knot in your stomach snaps and your back arches from the bed as your orgasm washes over you. Your walls clamp down around him as he works you through your orgasm.

“Y/N!” Gabe shouts as your orgasm sparks his. His cock pulses as he spills himself inside you. You lift your hips, helping him through his orgasm like he had done for you. His thrusts eventually slow and come to a stop, but he stays inside you, his body above yours. “You’re amazing Sugar,” Gabe says before kissing every inch of you that he can reach.

When he’s satisfied, he pulls himself from you and settles down by your side. He wraps his arms around you and holds you close as you snuggle up to him.

“I love you Gabe,” you whisper, nestling against him.

“I love you too Y/N,” Gabe responds, running his hand through your hair and down your body, “I love everything about you.”


End file.
